


Forever Is Two Numbers And You

by BenBitchops



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBitchops/pseuds/BenBitchops
Summary: He gets a snap of Mitch wearing his hoodie and feels his heart beat rapidly inside his chest. He knows there’s a stupid smile on his face. But here’s the thing, he’s always been stupid for Mitch Marner.





	Forever Is Two Numbers And You

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Sawyer for always giving me the greatest ideas for things to write. 
> 
> Also, these two idiots (Mitch & Auston) have ruined my life with their unholy level of softness. i.e Matching LV bracelets and outfits. Don't get me started on that Habs game okay, I have a lot of emotions about the things Auston's face was doing.

_ 34 _

  
  


It’s his number. The number that he sees all over Toronto with his name alongside it. The same number that he hears blaring in the ACC. 

 

_ Number 34...AUSTON MATTHEWS _

 

It’s a number, made of gold, sitting in a black ring box that stays hidden under his old Yotes hoodies that Mitch would never go near. A number that feels like it carries his whole future in it. 

 

_ He loves Mitch. For as terrifying as it is, he really loves Mitch Marner.  _

 

He’s benched for four games. (If he gets one more “Hit em with the four” joke texts, he might just scream.) He’s not happy about it but his mom comes to town to take care of him so maybe it’s not so bad.

 

She’s chopping vegetables when:

 

“Text Mitch and tell him dinner's at six.” 

 

How easy Mitch fits in with his family should have been the first sign. 

 

_ Mitch Marner is a people person, there’s no denying that. He makes himself a place inside your heart and you can’t get rid of him. Not that Auston ever wants him gone.  _

 

The second sign should have been during the back to back Boston games. Mitch had stopped by his apartment before he’d been set to go to the rink, grabbing a hoodie and a shirt that Auston knew fully well that he’d be swimming in and throws them into his suitcase.

 

“You own clothes.”

Mitch had rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss Auston’s lips softly. 

“I’ll miss you too.”

 

_ He gets a snap of Mitch wearing his hoodie and feels his heart beat rapidly inside his chest. He knows there’s a stupid smile on his face. But here’s the thing, he’s always been stupid for Mitch Marner.  _

 

Third time it happens Auston realizes that maybe he’s a little slow on the upkeep. 

 

He wakes up to fingers gently brushing through his hair and the smell of coffee. He stretches his legs out pushing closer into the hand in his hair earning him a quiet laugh. 

 

“Says he’s not a fan of cats but acts just like one.”

 

A small smile takes over his face as he tilts his head up to look at Mitch. 

 

“You find me adorable, shut up.”

 

He watches Mitch roll his eyes fondly, his hands not stopping their path through Auston’s hair as bends down to kiss his forehead. 

 

“Only when you’re asleep. Don’t have to hear your memes that way.”

 

_ He’s not a morning person. Far from one. Mitch on the other hand is the most morning person Auston has ever met.  _

 

_ He can hear Mitch singing at the top of his lungs to some Canadian country song Auston would rather not be listening to at ten in the morning on his day off. In the kitchen he finds his boyfriend dancing from the fridge to the blender wearing one of Auston’s larger leafs shirts. (His number looks like it belongs there on Mitch and that’s something to look into later.) It falls to rest just above his knees and Auston can probably get use to this every morning. Maybe not the country music but definitely Mitch. Always Mitch.  _

 

_ “Eat your heart out Carrie Underwood.” _

 

_ He has to lean against the counter because his body is shaking with laughter after watching Mitch practically jump out of his skin at the sound of Auston’s voice.  _

 

_ “Don’t you disrespect the queen, fucker.” _

 

_ He crosses over to where Mitch is leaning against the opposite counter to crowd up against him, his hands resting against his hips as he tilts his head to rest their foreheads together.  _

 

_ “You sound like Jazzy when she choked on a furball.” _

 

_ “Just for that you aren’t getting any blueberries in your smoothie.” _

 

_ In the end they end up sharing the smoothie because Mitch is easily persuaded with kisses. It’s probably one of the best mornings Auston’s had in awhile.  _

 

Auston’s at a jeweler three days before they’re set to fly out to Montreal. He’s terrified. His hands are clammy and his heart won’t stop hammering against his chest. 

 

_ Mitch. It’s always just Mitch.  _

 

The old woman behind the counter doesn’t recognize him, or really could care less, honestly Auston is grateful nonetheless. She gives him a warm smile as she places her glasses back down onto her eyes. 

 

“Good morning, sweetheart. Can I help you with anything?”

 

He feels his body relax a little and clears his throat as he steps closer to the glass case holding the simple silver bands. His hands shake a little as he gently taps the glass, his eyes on the rings hoping his face isn’t beet red. 

 

“I’m looking for um...A promise ring? I’m not sure yet. Just, I want something simple and I don’t know different ring cuts or whatever. Maybe with a stone? I-“

 

He’s cut off when a hand gently rests over his own and he looks up to see the old woman smiling softly at him. She gently pats his hand before reaching down into the case and pulling out the tray with the rings, sliding it towards Auston with a knowing look. 

 

“Take your time. I have more of these don’t work for your taste. I’ll be at the cash if you need me.”

 

Before Auston can start picking through the rings the woman’s voice catches his attention again making him look up. 

 

“And remember a promise doesn’t have to be made with a ring.”

 

She walks away leaving Auston to stare at the rings like the perfect one is going to pick itself out. Then it hits him. It's definitely a  _ little _ possessive but he hopes Mitch likes the idea anyway. 

 

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

 

When she looks up Auston feels nervous all over again but her soft smile helps him relax a little. He walks up to the counter and keeps his hands in his pockets to stop their shaking, giving the woman a small smile in return. 

 

“Do you make personalized necklace charms?”

 

_ Shutout. Two goals. Mitch on his wing.  _

 

_ It’s probably not the best game Auston’s had all season, but he feels like he’s over the moon as the guys get changed before they head to the airport. Looks across the room until he sees Mitch poking at Marty’s side his face broken out in a wide smile.  _

 

_ Auston forgets how to breathe for a second when that smile is then aimed at him. Feels himself zero in on Mitch and Mitch only. (He’s been doing that since day one, it’s not surprising at all anymore.) He blinks and there’s Mitch standing in front of him face tilted upwards as he crowds into Auston’s space.  _

 

_ “You always gotta make a lot of noise out there huh?” _

 

_ He feels Mitch squeeze his wrist gently keeping his hand there as he keeps talking.  _

 

_ “I’m so proud of you.” _

 

_ Auston feels his heart in his throat as turns his hand until he can grasp Mitch’s hand to squeeze it tightly before letting him go with a small smile.  _

 

_ “Couldn’t have done it without you.” _

 

They’re back in Toronto and Mitch is busy turning Auston’s drawers upside down inside out looking for his Argos jersey that he swears he left at Auston’s. 

 

Auston himself is busy trying to figure out how to make the new dish the nutritionist gave them when Mitch walks into the kitchen looking nervous and a little pale for Auston’s taste. 

 

“Mitchy? What’s -“

 

Then he sees it. The small black box he’s been hiding in his drawer since last week. Feels his blood run cold as Mitch toys with the box moving it back and forth in his hands a thoughtful look on his face. 

 

“I didn’t open it...so really I don’t really know why I’m freaking out because it can be anything. But, you never hide anything from me so this is something we can either ignore for another time or we can talk about it now.”

 

Auston sometimes forgets how easy it is for Mitch to say the right things and in this moment they make the most sense somehow. 

 

He carefully puts down the print out of the recipe and makes his way around the counter to gently take the small black box out of Mitch’s hands. 

 

“It’s not a ring. I...I didn’t feel like a ring was perfect enough.”

 

He opens the box facing himself first before turning it so Mitch can see the gold “34” necklace charm. Holds his breath as Mitch reaches out to gently run his fingers against the small charm. 

 

“It’s kinda like a promise ring but not really? I just really liked how my number looked on you and I completely understand if this is too soon or just plain ridiculous. I can re-“

 

He’s cut off by Mitch reaching up to gently cup Auston’s face, a small smile on his face as he brushes his thumbs across Auston’s cheeks. 

 

“We’re gonna have to talk about this later, because this is a big thing but...I love it and I love you.”

 

Then Mitch is letting go of Auston’s face to reach behind his neck to unclasp his chain, his smile is soft as he holds the chain between them. 

 

“The answer is yes by the way.”

 

Auston’s hands don’t shake, maybe a little but he pretends to not notice, as he slowly lifts the charm out of the box to carefully slide it down Mitch’s chain. 

 

“Close it for me?”

 

When Auston nods Mitch turns around and looks down as Auston places the chain around his neck to close it. He can’t help but kiss the back of Mitch’s neck after he’s done, holding his arms open so Mitch can rest against his chest. 

 

“I love you...”

“I love you, too.”

 

They’ll have to sit down and really talk about this soon but they’re both comfortable with just holding each other tightly for the time being. They’re in no rush, they’ve got the rest of their lives  _ together  _ ahead of them now. 

 

_16_

 

_ Two days before Christmas Mitch comes home with a small black box of his own and inside is a small gold “16” charm that Auston can’t stop brushing his thumb over the whole time he’s in Arizona.  _

_ Their forever is two numbers and each other. Just how it should be.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about soft boys over on tumblr @ scaredycatmatthews


End file.
